Artemis
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU: Starbuck is sent back to the 12 Colonies to look for survivors. 'Woman in question' is a new character based on character from Xena TV show, that character had a brief role. First story was "Do Not Flinch". Completed - uploaded last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters.**

Captain Kara "Starbuck" Thrace was walking quickly in the Pegasus corridors toward Admiral Helena Cain quarters. She was in hurry. Starbuck was to give Cain a status regarding the rescue mission plan. The guards let her enter the quarters and an aide had indicated to her to wait. Cain was occupied.

That was fine with Starbuck and she was hoping for that. When the aide left, she surreptitiously, removed a frame photograph hidden in her flightsuit and placed it back on the shelf. In the last briefing, she had taken the photograph and gave it to Lt. Felix Gaeta to scan the picture, and find out who that pilot was standing next Cain. Just in time, Cain stepped in. She motioned Starbuck to brief her on the final preparations. Cain was pleased at the latest progress and nodded in approval at the final plan.

"You must be excited to go?" asked Cain, rhetorically as she filed the mission plan.

Starbuck nodded and smiled. She couldn't wait to get started and find Sam.

"I don't need to tell you how to do your mission but stay the course. Kara, be careful out there," said Cain, as she dismissed Starbuck.

As the Pegasus CAG, Starbuck had her own quarters though small it gave her all the privacy that was always lacking aboard a military ship. She had several messages waiting for her, most were routine. One message was marked Urgent; it was from Felix. It read, "Good news. Come quickly."

When Starbuck had asked Felix to be part of the mission, he came aboard the Pegasus

On Temporarily Duty (TDY) assignment with a reluctance. He was to help out on navigation and jump calculations. At first, he was apprehensive of Cain however, Felix was elated. He wanted to thank the sweet-natured officer who given him all the ships library, computer disks, and movies. While on the Pegasus, Starbuck had also asked Felix to determine the identity of the female pilot that stood next Cain.

Felix didn't mind; it was a change of pace from Galactica. He hoped to have an opportunity to meet that nice officer. Meanwhile, he got to work with the modern computers. He could tell right away that the Pegasus had more state-of-the-art computers compared to Galactica. Galactica had been slated to be mothballed so its computers were never upgraded.

Felix logged in the Colonial Fleet database and scrolled down the menu page until he found the Colonial Personnel records button, and selected it. An online form popped up and he selected the appropriate tabs, and filled out the form for a search query. His first search query had the following parameters: female + officer + pilot + Tauron + AirBase + [25 age 35]. This resulted in hundreds of records, therefore too many hits. He could have also searched by image alone but it would take up too long and consume too much Pegasus' computing resources, possibly arousing suspicion.

Instead, Felix tried a different approach; he had a known given – Cain. He did a new search query by searching on Cain's previous postings and worked backward. The new result was more manageable. He found what he was looking for, the years when Cain served as Air Base Commander of the Tauron Airbase.

To double check, Felix pulled up the scanned picture and zoomed onto Cain's flightsuit arm patch. It had the Tauron Air Base insignia and the words Air Base Commander embroidered on the bottom of the patch. Then he zoomed onto the female pilot's patches, she had two of them: the particular squadron and one of the Tauron Air Base. He furthered zoomed in on the squadron patch and found the name.

Felix revised his first search query by appending the following parameters: timeframe of Cain's tour and the name of the squadron patch. The search pattern yielded twenty records. He opened up each record and compared each military picture to the scanned photograph, until he finally found her. He sent an urgent message to Starbuck of his success. The information displayed presented was public which was no different than the military ID. It just had name, rank, previous tours with years, and a photograph.

When Starbuck arrived, Felix brought up the record again.

"Tell me what you think?" asked Felix.

Starbuck could see the new image was the woman in question; she was now a Colonel, a squadron CO. She compared it to younger image and it was a match.

"Yep, that's her – Good job!" said Starbuck as she grabbed the record and image printouts. "Thanks Felix."

He loved a good mystery but Starbuck wouldn't say. Oh well, as he purged the search query results and deleted the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

A Cylon transport ship was in geo-synchronous orbit over Tauron waiting for its probes to finish the planetary survey. It had been a few weeks that the Caprican survivors were rescued. So far, there had been no Cylon encounters.

Starbuck yawned while Sam slept next to her and looked about their quarters. It looked like a frat-room, clothes and debris were everywhere. Next to the bunk bed was a large container that doubled as a nightstand. It had a few items, an alarm clock, a gun and a box of bullets.

Starbuck saw the box of bullets and grabbed it. Without disturbing Sam, she poured the brand new bullets on the blanket and inspected them. Next she neatly lined them up on the nightstand. She took one of the shiny bullets and played with it. With her fingers she felt the cool, smooth texture and then she began to run the bullet along her arms.

Sam opened his eyes and whispered. "Instead of fondling that bullet, why don't you touch this," said Sam, as he lifted the bed sheets for Starbuck to see.

"Can you feel the love," grinned Sam.

"So you're saluting me again."

Sam rolled on his side and kissed Starbuck trying to get her in the mood.

"What is it Kara?"

"I'm not in the mood," sighed Starbuck, as she sank back on her pillow and put the bullet aside.

"Oh really, I remembered your betters moods and accommodating you. I recalled what we did lately. Let's see, we've kissed, loved, nibbled, nuzzled, hugged, snuggled, pinched, bit, sucked, and we've used handcuffs, ropes. Am I missing something?"

Starbuck sighed loudly.

"Ok be that way," said Sam as he turned away.

Starbuck clenched her fists and stiffen her body, she suddenly felt like a jerk. She came to him from behind and started to kiss his back softly. But he would not turn around.

"Sam, please. Please turn around," whispered Starbuck. "I'm sorry."

He rolled over and softly kissed her.

"I have an idea," whispered Sam as he played with Starbuck's locks. "Give me that bullet."

* * *

Starbuck gazed contently at Sam who slept next to her. She kissed him softly on his shoulder as she got up to get dress. She wanted to find out the status of the survey; she knew they were almost done. Tauron was the last planet to be surveyed and she was anxious to get home. Lately, it had been the same routine – eating, waiting, sex, sleeping and sometimes not in the same order. She could hardly wait to get back and get off this confining ship.

"Morning Felix," said Starbuck, as she rummaged through the rations bin.

"Morning Sir," said Felix. "We almost done with Tauron and we've started to download some data to make maps."

Felix had been bored as well. He decided to get head start in creating the GIS maps before departing back to the Pegasus and Galactica.

"Good . . . Thanks, for the update Felix," said Starbuck, as she gathered breakfast items for her and Sam.

When she returned to her quarters, Sam was awake and lounging in bed. She plopped herself in bed with Sam and snuggled with him. Her mind drifted back thinking about the Tauron, and the picture of Cain and the woman from Tauron.

"Have you ever wondered if there were other survivors in the other Colonies?" said dreamily Starbuck.

"Kara, I don't wonder – I know there are some out there. We sometimes picked up radio transmissions. It sounded military, though. They spoke in shorted coded phrases."

"What!" exclaimed Starbuck, "Gods why didn't you tell me this?"

"I thought you knew, I am sorry – I didn't think it was important."

"Damm, this is important," said Starbuck, as she abruptly left her quarters.

"Kara, I am sorry."

Sam learned early on that women could be so loving and gentle at one moment and then fly off the handle at the next moment. However, he loved Starbuck dearly despite her quirky moods.

"Felix where exactly are we with the survey with Tauron?" asked Starbuck.

Felix estimated, "We are about 90 percent done, we should be done by lunchtime."

"Good, I want to see a map of Tauron, specifically of the Tauron Air Base area - ASAP," demanded Starbuck.

* * *

After lunch, Starbuck was analyzing the GIS maps of Tauron and Tauron Air Base area. She could see the various levels of radiation depicted in color. These striations correlated with the varying topology of that area. Some areas showed the different levels of radiation from nominal to lethal.

Most of the planets that had major cities had been destroyed when the neutron bombs made a direct impact. However, outlying areas survived; buildings and infrastructure remained unaffected unlike human life. She wondered about Tauron Air Base, it was located remotely, far from any major cities. Some areas had nominal radiation levels while others were medium levels. The base was bordered by a desert and mountains.

"What's going on?" asked Lt. Agatha Helo, as he peered at the maps. For this mission he was the second in command.

"We're going down to Tauron."

"What?" asked Helo, "I thought Caprica was the only stop?"

"The mission was also to look for survivors. Set a course to Tauron Air Base," declared Starbuck.

"Sir, my understanding was we were to go to Caprica," reminded Helo.

"Don't argue with me."

"Do you think this is wise?"

"Set the course. Do it," commanded Starbuck as she stared at Helo. "I'm under the authority of Admiral Cain."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

"So this is Tauron Air Base?" asked Felix, rhetorically. He was with Starbuck and Helo on a ridge overlooking the base. Before, the attacks the base was home to several squadrons.

"I have always wanted to visit this place. I once considered applying for a tour of duty here,"said Helo.

"Oh Yeah, well it's all gone now," stated Starbuck, as she looked at the crumpled hangars, cratered runways, and blown up buildings. "It's all a pipe dream."

"Come on, let's go this way," said Starbuck as they went back a different way.

Starbuck wanted to check out the homes and buildings that dotted the hill surrounding the base. Some of the homes were nestled in the forest overlooking the base.

As they were walked past the homes, Helo murmured, "Do you get the feeling were being watched."

For all the silence, he thought they were under surveillance. They had entered a few homes but as expected they were empty. It sadden him to see empty neighborhoods, he could picture military families living here bringing up children.

Starbuck didn't see anything unusual maybe it was just the leaves rustling from the streets. Apart from overgrown vegetation, the houses looked normal as if everyone had gone to work except someone had forgotten to mow the lawn and trim the hedges. For a spring sunny day it was eerily silent for residential community.

"And I thought I was hearing things," whispered Felix, nervously. He was not use to the silence in a subdivision and that started to unnerve him. For an airbase he could imagine the screeching sounds from fighter jets amid the hubbub of suburbia life. He could hardly wait to leave this ghost town.

"Let's head towards that park up the hill," said Starbuck as took the safety off her gun.

As they went past some homes, nothing happened and they entered a park. The park was nestled near a subdivision, which had a view of the mountain ranges. The park had swing sets, a jungle gym, pyramid courts, and picnic tables. Starbuck pushed a swing to make sure it was real. It squeaked and that reassured her. It was one thing to have quietness that was prevalent in the wilderness but it was disquieting in a subdivision.

They rested and sat on the picnic table looking at the Tauron valley with their binoculars.

"Look at that," observed Helo as he followed birds that were flying in the valley. The birds circled and occasionally dove towards the valley.

"They look like hawks," remarked Starbuck as she scanned the sky. "At least they managed to survive the attacks, unlike us we really frakked up."

Caught unawares a voice behind stated, "On your knees."

Before Starbuck, Helo, and Felix could react, the sound of weapons of lock and loading were pointed at them. A group of masked individuals immediately surrounded them with weapons aimed at them.

"Hands above your head!" barked a masked individual.

"Look we're Colonial officers," said Helo, as he motioned towards to his military ID. Starbuck, Helo, and Felix were handcuffed and hoods were hastily placed over their heads.

"Quiet!" said another masked individual as he took their military IDs.

"What the frak, we're the friendlies," declared Starbuck.

"Get up and shut up," stated captor. Starbuck felt a gun barrel pressed against her back prodding her to move.


	3. Chapter 3

Starbuck wasn't sure how long she had been walking and stumbling about. She couldn't see in the hood. To her it felt like a long time. They seem to ascend and descend hills, walking on various surfaces (dirt, asphalt, gravel, mud, and riverbed). She could not tell where she was and lost track of time and direction. Then she was brusquely put on a chair.

Her hood was removed; she blinked several times to regain her focus as her eyes adjusted to the room. In the room she saw a smaller group of masked captors; some were standing while others were sitting on a sofa. She noticed that Helo and Felix were not in the room. The room had windows sealed with plywood and the only light came from a single ceiling lamp.

"Who are you people?" demanded Starbuck, as she struggled in cuffed wrists and ankles staring at the captors. "What do you want?"

"Captain Thrace, why are you here?" asked one of the captors sitting on the sofa.

"Frak you! – I already told you my name and my rank when we were going for a Sunday afternoon stroll. You have my military ID"

"It could be a fake. How do we know you're not one those human-looking Cylons?" stated another captor.

"That's all you need to know," retorted Starbuck

"Why are you here? What's you mission?"

"Where are my men?" shouted Starbuck.

* * *

"Quickstep, what's the status on the military ID's," asked Artemis.

"Sir, they appear to be authentic. They could very well be Colonial Officers. However, they could be forgeries, we can only access the public portions of the ID."

"Of the three captives, which one is the most cooperative?" asked Artemis.

"We're getting information from Lt. Felix Gaeta. He says he's from the Pegasus; sent back to do planet survey and rescue survivors from Caprica. The other two are more stubborn."

"Lean on him."

* * *

Starbuck was still in the darken room however she was finally free of restraints and could move about the room. The captors stayed in the room; some were standings while others were sitting on a sofa. They were silently watching her.

Starbuck tried to engage them in a conversation but they did not answer. Next, she tried to provoke the captors with verbal assaults but again she wasn't getting any responses. Then she tried a different approach; she charged at the captors sitting on the sofa. They saw her coming and held her back, and sent her sprawling to the floor. Finally, she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and stared at them.

Starbuck wondered who these masked individuals were who stood guard? Did they belong to a gang, a paramilitary group, or what? She couldn't tell. She did recognize the clothing: the standard issue military boots, pants, tee shirts, and belts. She noticed their pants were neatly tucked in their boots and their belt buckles neatly lined up to the gigline. Their mannerism also conveyed a military behavior.

She took a stab in the dark. "Hey do any of you happen to know Artemis or Colonel. Cain?" asked Starbuck, nonchalantly. "I understand that she was the CO of a squadron in these parts."

Gotcha, as she saw subtle reactions – some of them had shifted their stances.

"Well if you see her, tell her that Admiral Cain says hello," continued Starbuck, hoping for another reaction. This time the captors didn't react. Baffled, Starbuck wondered if she had made mistake.

"Oh Well, I must have made a mistake. My bad, I guess it doesn't really matter. However, I did enjoy sleeping with Cain, that is Admiral Cain," winked Starbuck.

This time she noticed a reaction from all them and one of the captors left the room.

* * *

"You're ID tag says you're Lt. Felix Gaeta serving temporarily on the Pegasus. Home ship is Galactica," declared a masked captor, as the ID tag was given back to Felix.

"So what brings you here to my home?" asked another captor. Felix noticed this captor was smaller than the others were and was shaped like a woman.

Felix was silent and looked away.

"You do want go home, Felix?"

Felix nodded slowly.

"But I need you to tell me why you're here?"

Felix was just about to speak but was interrupted when the door opened unexpectedly. Another captor came and whispered to the feminine captor. She left the room and went towards the room where Starbuck was.

"Be careful – she's the only one who asked for Artemis. She's trying to provoke us. No doubt, she's trying to get under your skin," noted a burly captor.

"Apparently, it worked but I won't let it get to me."

The feminine masked captor entered the room and walked forcefully towards Starbuck but stopped about two arms lengths.

"Captain Thrace that's quite a boast. And I doubt you came all this way to hurl insults. So what brings you and your men here?"

Starbuck stood back saying nothing and crossed her arms. She was silent and observed the new captor.

"And what do want with Artemis?"

Not swayed. "You tell Artemis, if she doesn't come here. I will reveal the intimate details I had with Cain," said Starbuck, casually as she sat down on chair propping her boots on the table.

Artemis sighed and shoved the table away making Starbuck lose her balance falling to the ground.

"You have the nerve to mock these officers."

"You have the nerve to continue to hold us prisoners when you have proof that we're Colonial Officers," retorted Starbuck as she started to pick herself from the floor.

"Any one can make a military ID and access the public portion. We saw your ship on the ridge – it's a Cylon Transport ship and for all I care you could be those new-gen Cylons!"

Artemis quickly went to Starbuck and threw her forearm against Starbuck's throat and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm not your enemy," struggled Starbuck.

Artemis pressed harder.

"You leave me no choice, Damnit I don't want to say this," gasped Starbuck.

"Dammit, tell me your mission!"

"On Cain's left hip, high up there is a tattoo of a flower!" yelled Starbuck.

Artemis backed off and released Starbuck. She took off her mask and Starbuck instantly recognized who she was.

"Release the prisoners," said Artemis as she motioned to one of her guards. "They're our guests now. Take them to the mess hall."

Looking at Starbuck, "After your journey, I'm sure you must be hungry," said Artemis.


	4. Chapter 4

When Artemis arrived at the mess-hall almost everyone was present and gathered near the joined tables. She introduced her senior officers to Felix, Helo, and Starbuck.

"Colonel, we never thought there would see Colonial fleet well at the 12 Colonies," said Helo.

"We don't call it each other by rank; we go by callsigns or use the generic 'Sir',"

Helo was surprised.

"It's alright Helo," said Artemis, as she approached the table. "Top, my first sergeant is correct."

Starbuck looked puzzled.

"It's for security reasons. However, just because we don't address each other by rank or wear rank doesn't mean we don't follow a command structure," continued Artemis as she sat down.

"Meanwhile, you must hungry from your journey and my XO can tell us what the meal is today. I'm sure you have quite a story to tell," smiled Artemis.

Quickstep did most of the asking and talking and he was very excited. Top and Bearclaw piped in. Helo and Felix responded warmly. Starbuck learned that they had civilians. Moreover, they had raptors and vipers and acquired a Cylon transport during a raid. Helo explained that whole fleet of civilian ships was being protected by two battleships.

Starbuck was mostly quiet. She was studying the Taurons and in particular Artemis but without being too obvious. Artemis was not what Starbuck expected. She had built a mental picture of what Artemis character was like and she didn't know what to make of her. She had made assumptions and had been wrong.

She also noticed that Artemis was examining her as well while she ate. She hardly spoke. She was letting her subordinates do all the talking as she observed.

"I can't believe there is a fleet out there – that survived. Can you imagine that? This brings hope to all of us," said Quickstep. "So is in charge?"

"Fleet Admiral Adama," answered Helo. "And we also have a new president, her name is Laura Roslyn."

"How did you managed to elude the Cylon attacks out here?" asked Hunter, her CAG.

Both Helo and Felix looked at Starbuck to respond.

"Long story short we came back to pick up survivors from Caprica and to conduct planetary surveys to map the radiation levels," stated Starbuck. "After that we go back to the fleet."

"You're the second group of survivors we found," added Helo, as helped himself to a sandwich.

"Artemis, how did you survive the Cylon attacks?" asked Starbuck, as she looked directly at Artemis.

Artemis put her fork down and looked at Starbuck.

"At the time we were on a field exercise in the Tauron mountains range, each squadron goes on a field exercise. We were lucky – we were out of the blast range of the attacks," said Artemis. "You can thank Admiral Cain for that. She believed we shouldn't forget how to be soldiers."

"You know we heard rumors that a Colonial fleet existed but the source was questionable," continued Artemis but paused. "I would have never thought it possible until you showed up. I imagine you'll have to modify your plans to include us."

Starbuck was quiet.

"Starbuck when you go back to the fleet, our ships can accompany you as a first convoy. Then you can come back for the rest of us," stated Quickstep, as he looked at Artemis. Artemis nodded in agreement. Helo looked away in silence.

Starbuck cleared her throat and broke the awkward moment, "Sir."

"There is no guarantee that . . . we can come back. This was my idea," blurted Starbuck.

Artemis felt a chill wash over her.

"Starbuck, coming to Tauron - this was unexpected side-trip?" asked Artemis, as looked grim. "There's no plan for us?"

Starbuck nodded.

The whole mess-hall became quiet with their eyes focused on Starbuck.

"I think Starbuck and I need to a moment to talk, _alone_," emphasized Artemis, as she got up.

Taking a hint everyone present in the mess-hall got up and left, including Helo and Felix. After the dining room doors were shut, Artemis faced Starbuck.

"Tell me what's going on exactly," asked Artemis, as she stared at Starbuck.

"I ordered my men to come here on Tauron – the original mission was to go to Caprica and conduct planetary surveys."

"Luckily, you haven't been detected any Cylons or brought their attention upon us, yet."

"Sir, yet?" said Starbuck, not comprehending fully.

"As soon as you leave with all these ships – it will alert the Cylons to our vicinity. That's a given. It will put the ones left behind in danger; we will have no choice but to move again."

She walked away from Starbuck towards the back of the room. She pushed away a curtain and peered outside. Maybe the civilians could be help, especially the children thought Artemis. They didn't need to continue living in a warzone.

Artemis would have liked to have more time to plan but she was not surprised, since the initial Cylons attacks sometimes they had to react quickly. Only this time she wished they could have settled down. She hoped the children and civilians could have a better quality of life.

"Can you take all them – the children?" asked Artemis as she pulled back the curtains all the way back from a screen, sliding door. "I want a better life for them."

Outside there were children playing in a courtyard.

"Yes," said Starbuck as she walked up to the screened door.

Starbuck could see the children were playing a game of pyramid. Some of the children came running up to screen doors and Artemis opened the doors, and gave each of them a hug. She could tell some of the children were Artemis' own.

"If you can take them, I would be grateful for that," stated Artemis, as she let children go back to playing in the courtyard.

"Artemis, I'll do all I can to get everyone rescued," affirmed Starbuck.

"Before you promise me that, let's get the children and civilians to safety," said Artemis, as she went back and opened the dining room doors. She could see the exuberance as she motioned her staff in. Apparently, they had lingered about in the hallway near the door.

"Let's not too excited, I have to determine who stays and goes. We start with the children and civilians."

* * *

The next day, Starbuck popped her head in Artemis' office and noticed that Felix had just placed a laptop and CD's on a desk. Early that morning, she had gone back to her ship and to ensure preparations were underway to accommodate additional passengers.

"Thank you so much, Felix for the laptop and for making the video message," said Artemis as she put in a backpack. "I didn't realize ours was going bad."

"It's wasn't a problem, we have spares," smiled Felix, as gathered the audio-visual equipment and left.

"Are the preparations completed," asked Artemis, as she motioned Starbuck in.

"We're ready to leave when you are."

"Unfortunately, I'm little behind on my packing," smiled Artemis, as she when towards small backpacks placed on a cot. She looked at her wristwatch and couldn't believe how much time had gone by. She still had so much to do.

Starbuck could see some toys and children's books nearby. As usual, Artemis had to repack youngest children's backpacks and she had yet to finish hers.

"You must be looking forward to go home," said Artemis, as she busily packed.

"Before we leave," began Starbuck, she dreaded this moment.

"Artemis, there is something I wanted to talk about."

"Sure, go ahead," said Artemis. She was neatly putting items in the backpack while cramming in as many items that could fit.

"It's about what happened," said Starbuck. She hated confessions but she couldn't stand keeping this inside of her either.

Artemis paused and looked up.

"It just happened; so much was going on at the time and …"

Artemis was silent and finally stopped packing.

"I'm sorry."

"It just happened and you're _sorry_," sighed Artemis.

Starbuck had wanted to say more but stopped; she could see the anguish and anger in Artemis' face.

"Part of me is grateful for you finding and helping us but another part of me despises you," snapped Artemis as set aside the backpack. "Part of me wants to understand but then again I don't want to know how this even started."

She took a deep breath to try to calm down; she felt anger choking her.

"But then why should it matter you didn't know I existed and she thought I was gone," lamented Artemis. "I can't deal with this right now."

Artemis had to sit down. She moved away a backpack and sat on the edge of the cot. She let the cold rage dissipate.

"I understand," murmured Starbuck, as she started to leave.

Artemis finally looked at Starbuck.

"Wait," sighed Artemis.

She got up and went toward Starbuck.

"How is she?"

"You'll see her soon enough."

"I want to know how she is. Please tell me."

Starbuck stopped and finally turned back facing Artemis.

"She's strong; I mean she's a good woman. What I really mean to say she's courageous and generous," stumbled Starbuck. "She told me to have courage when things look dismal," concluded Starbuck, as she cleared her throat.

"Thank you," whispered Artemis.

"Don't worry you're going to see her," consoled Starbuck.


	5. Chapter 5

By late next evening the whole compound was deserted. Artemis and Starbuck were leading the children and civilians to the ships. She was carrying her youngest child who was already sleeping on her shoulder. Everyone, including the children were used to walking in silence, it wasn't the first time they had to leave suddenly. To the children it was another moving day. However, the parents and civilians were told earlier that they would be leaving.

When they arrived at the ships, Artemis spoke briefly for the benefit of the children. The sleepy children were elated when they found out they were going to leave. She brought her own children in one of the ships and had them settle in for the night. She took aside her eldest child and spoke softly to her without disturbing the others.

Artemis gave the child a small satchel and hugged her. The child soon was in tears and was holding on tightly, not wanting to let go. Artemis softly kissed the cheek of the sobbing child and gave her a final hug before she left the ship. Stunned and surprised, Starbuck who had observed this scene and followed Artemis outside.

"Also, before you leave take this backpack," said Artemis, as she gave a small backpack to Hunter. "There's a laptop, documents, and letters, see that Admirals Adama and Cain get these."

"Yes, Sir – I wish we could all go together. We'll miss you," whispered Hunter, as Artemis gave a parting hug.

Artemis nodded. "Take care."

Not believing this was happening, Starbuck confronted Artemis.

"Aren't you going to give these yourself," asked Starbuck?

"Unfortunately, no," said Artemis, as she started to put on a larger backpack and adjusted her weapons she was carrying. Artemis wished they all could go to the new home tonight but quickly pushed away that thought.

"See that my children make it home safely," faltered Artemis, as she struggled to maintain control. Her throat felt constricted, she hated goodbyes and did not want to linger.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought you said at the briefing the parents/guardians of the children were to come along. And now you expect me to take care of your children."

"I'm not asking you that," responded Artemis. "Don't worry they're also Helena's children. I want them to have better life – to live safely," implored Artemis. "They don't belong in a garrison."

Starbuck could not believe this; she was going to put a stop to this. She drew out her handgun

"Damnit – don't be so noble," said Starbuck, as she grabbed Artemis' shirt and pointed a gun at her at her chest. Artemis eyed her crossly.

"Don't make a scene – did you expect me to leave my men; to abandon my command! I am staying behind," replied Artemis angrily, as she tried to free herself. "Let go of me."

Starbuck gripped Artemis's shirt tightly.

"I'm not leaving you behind; don't make me drag you in!" said Starbuck, as she gripped Artemis even tighter.

Artemis reacted and pulled out her handgun.

"You're going to have to do more than that. I don't think Admiral Cain would appreciate if we both end up in body bags," said Artemis, as she pointed her gun to Starbuck's stomach.

"Starbuck, release her," said Helo, firmly as he stepped close to Starbuck. "She has the right to stay."

Helo emphasized with Artemis. He knew it must be a horrible dilemma to part with your children but at the same time understood her decision as a commanding officer. He was a father but he was also an officer. He hoped he would never be put in a similiar position.

Starbuck released her hold on Artemis and looked at Helo.

"Helo, get the extra weapons, supplies, and that extra portable radio."

Looking at Artemis, "Take this," said Starbuck as she gave her gun to Artemis.

"I can't take this from you."

"Oh yes, you can but it's a loaner. I expect to see you when we come back."

"Just go. Bring back the survivors along with this information; those are my orders," said Artemis, firmly as she stood by her officers and men.

Starbuck hesitated.

"Go while you have a chance," said Artemis.

Starbuck walked up the Cylon transport ramp and looked back. She pounded her fist in frustration on the entranceway and then sealed ship's doors.

Traveling backing to the fleet had been uneventful and Starbuck welcomed the reception when was she within Dradis range. She had missed the fleet; strangely, it felt like home. Armed vipers greeted her as they came closer and she quickly authenticated her identity. She further explained about the additional survivors and ships to Adama and Cain. However, she also spoke to Adama on a secured channel.

* * *

"These last days have been a blur for me," said Cain, as she motioned Starbuck in her office. "I'm glad you decided to stop by." She had folders, maps, and aerial photographs on her office table, and a signed copy of Adama's orders.

A few days earlier, when Adama had learned that were additional survivors he decided not to abandon them. Too many people had been lost and this time the fleet was in a position of strength. A new planet, New Caprica, had been discovered and they were not fleeing. He could afford to send back a battlestar as he looked at Cain. Cain looked like she had not slept when she reported to his office.

"I want you to go back and rescue them. This is to be a search and research mission, only. Not a search and destroy mission."

"You have my promise," said Cain and was grateful.

She had spent a good part of the night coming up with a preliminary plan for the mission; she was ready to offer any assistance. She did not know if she would even be considered for this mission.

"Good, because I'm too old to be a parent again, I should be a grandfather," said Adama, as he took Cain's preliminary plan. He was almost certain she wasn't going on a quest for vengeance now that the stakes were higher.

Between the emotional reunion with her children and reviewing documents from Artemis, and further planning for a mission, Cain finally caught up with Starbuck.

Starbuck smiled, it was not a request it was more like a question and answer session for the past mission and for the new mission.

"I have several questions to ask you," said Cain, as she neatly set aside Artemis' personal correspondence. "But, first, I want to thank you for what you've done. This is really a gift," said Cain, as she was thinking of the children.

"You're welcome," said Starbuck

"I almost envy you, to think that Ephiny survived and the children, it's like a miracle."

Cain would have never thought to have children aboard a military ship let alone a Battlestar but she was learning to make adjustments since this war began.

"How is she?" asked Cain. She had read and reread all Artemis' correspondence and reviewed video messages several times and wanted to hear from Starbuck firsthand.

"I really like to know."

"For the brief time that I was there, she appears to be alright. She misses you and . . ."

Starbuck paused briefly and shifted her stance, "She knows."

"Yes, I know that she knows," began Cain, as she held up a personal letter.

To Cain, it appeared the letter was written at the last moment and she had reread this particular letter the most times. She cherished this letter; it spoke from the heart.

"It's alright, there's no point in diffusing a bomb that's already gone off."

Starbuck winced.

"Don't concern yourself, I'll probably be sleeping on the sofa for awhile," quipped Cain.

"So, I see you want to volunteer for this mission but as a pilot?" questioned Cain, as she went to another pile of folders. She noticed that Starbuck had signed up as a pilot but not as CAG.

"Yes, Sir that's correct."

When Cain was given the green light for the rescue mission there was a call for volunteers. Currently, she was reviewing a list of volunteers for this upcoming mission and was trying to fill the key positions. Adama had told Cain only to use volunteers.

"Don't you want to take some personal leave with Sam on New Caprica? You've earned it."

"I'll probably get into trouble. I just want to help out that's all and besides Sam can wait," replied Starbuck.

To her spending time on New Caprica doing routine flybys seem too sedate and hanging around in a tent city was not her idea of fun. However, she had not discussed this with Sam yet. When the time was right, she was going simply to tell him that she was going, end of discussion. Knowing her it would be at the last moment.

"Are you getting bored?"

Starbuck nodded no, "Of course not."

"And what's this not wanting to be CAG?" asked Cain.

Cain had hoped that Starbuck would have been the CAG; she did not want to start all over again and try to find a new CAG for this critical mission. She did not have the time to get a new CAG up to speed.

"I feel that I'm better suited at being a pilot. I don't care to be a babysitter."

"You won't be babysitting these volunteers. These are seasoned pilots from both crews and from Artemis' group. And you won't be bored," said Cain, as she put down folder marked CAG. "Don't you want to move up in rank?"

"Frankly do you see me at CIC standing by and watching vipers in action?"

Cain was not surprised and reluctantly agreed.

"I appreciate your honesty."

Cain suspected that Starbuck would be too restless. She had known some grey-haired flight officers that had spent their entire careers as pilots but never advancing in rank. They were old war-horses that had too much flying in their blood. However, she was mildly disappointed.

"I tell you what; you can come on this mission as both CAG and pilot. After the mission I will cut you loose," said Cain, as she slid a folder marked CAG towards Starbuck.

Starbuck studied the folder and finally picked it up.


End file.
